Gundam Wing AU Extra
by atemuxyugilover
Summary: Gundam Wing AU Extra Info or scenes. Please Read Gundam Wing AU before looking at this, unless told other wise... RATED M FOR POSSIBLE LEMON'S BEINGING PLACE IN CHAPTERS!
1. Heero Yuy Wing Gundam

_Character_

Name: Heero Yuy

Age: 15

Mecha: Wing Gundam

Named after a martyred colony leader, Heero was raised to be a mobile suit pilot. He is skilled in piloting, marksmanship, demolition and combat. His entire life is devoted to completing the mission. A loner without any friends, Heero's life changes forever when he meets the other Gundam pilots and Relena.

* * *

_Mechanical Specifications_

Name: Wing Gundam

Model #: XXX6-0fW

Head height: 16.3 meters

Base weight: 7.1 tons

Armaments:

2 Vulcan cannons

2 machine cannons

1 buster rifle

2 beam sabers

Armor: Gundanium alloy


	2. Duo Maxwell Deathscythe Gundam

_Character_

Name: Duo Maxwell

Age: 15

Mecha: Gundam Deathscythe

Duo is the happiest of the Gundam pilots. After meeting Heero, she wins the loner's friendship and trust through sheer patience and persistence. Yet on the battle field, she's totally serious and a formidable opponent. Duo's happy open personality wins her many friends, and helps to cement the friendships of the Gundam Pilots.

* * *

_Mechanical Specifications_

Name: Gundam Deathscythe

Mode #: XXX6-010

Head height: 26.3 Meters

Base weight: 7.2 tons

Armaments:

2 Vulcan cannons

2 machine cannons

1 beam scythe

1 buster shield

2 hyper jammers

Armor: Gundanium alloy


	3. Trowa Barton Heavyarms Gundam

_Character_

Name: Trowa Barton

Age: 15

Mecha: Gundam Heavyarms

The most enigmatic of the Gundam Pilots, Trowa is very reserved. He rarely talks and seldom smiles. He is an exceptional acrobat, which helps him both in his cover job at the circus and in his role as a Gundam Pilot. A professional soldier, he is the most skilled of all the Gundam Pilots.

* * *

_Mechanical Specifications_

Name: Gundam Heavyarms

Model #: XXXG-01H

Head Weight: 16.6

Base Weight: 7.7 tons

Armaments:

2 Vulcan cannons

2 Machine cannons

1 Beam Gatling

6 Homing Missiles

2 Gatlings

24 Micromissiles

1 Army Knife

Armor: Gundanium Alloy


	4. Quatrina Winner Sandrock Gundam

_Character_

Name: Quatrina Winner

A.K.A: Quatre Winner

Age: 15

Mecha: Gundam Sandrock

The gentlest of all Gundam Pilots. Quatre is the heir of a rich family. Although she doesn't like to fight. She will to protect the ones she cares about. Quatre may not be as good a fighter as the other, but her personality and compassion make her someone that the others admire and respect.

* * *

_Mechanical Specifications_

Name: Gundam Sandrock

Model #: XXXG-D1SR

Head Height: 16.5 Meters

Base Weight: 7.5 tons

Armaments:

2 Vulcan cannons

2 Missiles

2 Heat Shotels

2 Shield Flashes

1 cross crusher

Armor: Gundanium Alloy


	5. Chan Wufei Shenlong Gundam

_Character_

Name: Chang Wufei

Age: 15

Mecha: Shenlong Gundam

Descended from a proud warrior clan, Wufei maintains a strict code of honour. He wants to protect the innocent and punish the guilty. But he does have an ego that sometimes gets him into trouble. Wufei is the most solitary of all the Gundam Pilots, preferring to operate alone with his Gundam, which he has names "Nataku" after the hero in a Chinese myth.

* * *

_Mechanical Specifications_

Name: Shenlong Gundam

Model #: XXX6-015

Head Height: 16.5 meters

Base Weight: 7.4 tons

Armaments:

2 Vulcan cannons

1 Beam Glaive

1 Dragon Fang

2 Flame Throwers

Armor: Gundanium Alloy


	6. Maybe One Day I Could Learn To Love You

**_Gundam Wing AU Extra_**

**_Episode 7_**

**_Maybe One Day I Could Learn To Love You_**

* * *

A loud alarm went off signalling that more cars and trucks were coming on to the ship. Trowa opened the door to the truck that held Heavyarms. He jumped down from the truck and turned to close the door.

"Hi! So we meet again!"

Trowa turned to see a young girl with long blond hair pulled back from her face, pale skin and ocean blue eyes. She wore a long sleeve white shirt with a black waist coat open. Black slightly healed boot covered by black pants. Trowa knew the girl.

_Quatre Winner...._ He thought as he frowned at the girl. _What's she doing here?_

She started to walk up to Trowa with one of the most amazing smiles Trowa had ever seen. "Funny we ended up at the same place." Quatre spoke softly as she stopped five feet away from Trowa.

Trowa looked down on the girls hand and saw no bandage anymore. It seemed her hand had healed in their time apart. She was still as naive and as innocent as ever no doubt. Trowa turned and placed his hand on his waist, pushing out his broad chest. "I'm doing this alone." He spoke.

Quatre only smiled and mimicked Trowa's stance. "So am I." She stated. Was she trying to impress him?!?! "But it'd be better if we help each other."

"Think so?" Asked Trowa as he walked away from the blond girl.

"Two's always better than one!" She called out.

Trowa listened as he heard Quatre's heels clang against the ground. She was following him. Trowa only smirked.

* * *

Quatre followed Trowa up a flight of stairs not looking where she was going and tripped. Trowa turned around and grabbed the young girl before she hit the floor. Quatre smiled at him and thanked him for saving her. Trowa however let her go and carried on walking.

Quatre followed Trowa to a room. Obviously the young teenager didn't have a problem with her following him all around like a lost puppy. Quatre only smiled as she stayed close to the still mysterious boy.

Even if Quatre knew his name, she still didn't know him at all. A name, an age, a job. That was all she knew about him. Was that enough to call a close friendship? Or even a friendship at all? Yet there was something about Trowa that made Quatre feels really close to him. But she didn't know what it was. It was hard to explain how but Quatre had gained a slight crush for the mysterious pilot. She hadn't stopped talking about him since he left. Auda and Abdul loved teasing her about it.

Quatre then looked up to see Trowa open a door to a secluded room. Quatre stopped outside the room but as she went to say something Trowa pulled the young blond into the room; Trowa closed the door, rested his hands on Quatre's shoulders and pinned her against the door. Quatre looked up at the tall pilot. His eyes showed no emotion at all. Quatre started to get scared. Trowa had never done anything like this before. The only time Trowa had been this close to her was when he was bandaging her hand and that was it.

"T-Trowa..." Quatre stuttered.  
"Why did you come alone?" Trowa snapped the question at the blond girl.

Quatre blinked a few times trying to figure out what Trowa was on about. _Why did you come alone?_ For all he knew the Maguanac were already on the ship and she had come to see him. Okay, obviously that was a lie but still that was for all he knew.

"Quatre, why did you come alone when you knew it was dangerous?" Trowa demanded, his grip on her shoulders tightened.

Quatre stared into his eyes. The more he talked the more his emotion seemed to escape. Quatre smirked in her head. _You're not as untouchable as I thought, Trowa._ Even if in her mind she was confident, her looks betrayed her as fear ran across her face. It was true she was braking through to the silent pilot. But she was also afraid of him. By far he was much stronger than her, and boy did she know that. Quatre wasn't exactly the strongest pilot or combat fighter ever, it didn't take that much for anyone to figure out.

Trowa sighed softly. "I'll ask once again." He said before repeating. "Why did you come alone?" Trowa stared into Quatre's eyes. Why was he making a big fuss over it? It was true that Quatre wasn't strong, but she was a Gundam pilot and could take care of herself.

Quatre finally seemed to grasp the power to speak again. "I didn't want to endanger the Maguanac, so I came alone." It wasn't the whole truth why Quatre had come. True she never wanted anyone to get hurt because of her, but also because she had a sneaky suspicion that Trowa would be there too. "I can take care of myself Trowa! I don't need a babysitter! I'm not a Gundam Pilot for any reason!"

Trowa released his grip slightly on the girl. "I suggest you don't go to the battlefield."

"And I'm suggesting this...." She spoke. "You're not my father! You can't tell me what to do!" She then started to push Trowa off of her. But she only managed to knock him back a step giving her some room to breathe.

Quatre then looked at the space between her and Trowa and started to blush. Trowa noticed the blush on the girl's face and pulled back and turned away from her. She should not have been there even though Trowa wanted her there. If there were OZ officials there then there would obviously be an army of guards there and she would be too weak to take them on her own. Trowa knew this and he knew the consequences of a mistake.

She's fragile and weak; she seemed more suited to be an angel than a soldier. How had she come to be a soldier in this war? Who ever had chosen her must have been sick to take a young girl into this battle of pain and suffering. How could you expect a young, 15 year old girl to survive in this life? She was not bread for war, or for hard labour for that matter. Her name, Winner! It proved she did not belong on the battle field.

"Trowa..." Said Quatre, taking a step over to the tall pilot. "I didn't do it to prove anything. I didn't do it so I could see Earth and the Maguanac's. I became a Gundam Pilot so I could stand up and fight for Justice, Peace and Freedom! Too many people have died already Trowa. And I won't stop fighting till this war is over!"

"That's not a promise you can keep!" Said Trowa turning back to the young girl, folding his arms over his chest.

"It wasn't a promise Trowa..." She said. "It was a statement!" She smiled sweetly at him and placed her hands on her hips to try and show she was strong.

Trowa took a few steps up to the girl and looked down at the young girl. The only part of her that had moved was her head. Trowa looked down into her ocean blue eyes. She still smiled at him. Trowa unfolded his arms and placed them at his side. Her eyes deceived the young girl and Trowa could see that. She was a little scared. There was no doubt on that, but there was also determination. Trowa had to give her credit. She was brave, brave enough to stand up to him. Quatre may not be as good a fighter as Trowa, but her personality and compassion make her someone that Trowa could admire and respect.

Quatre blinked as she looked into Trowa's eyes. Even though earlier she could see the emotion in his eyes they were gone now. But Quatre noticed on more thing about Trowa's eyes.... They begged for death. Had anyone else seen this before? Had anyone asked him why he wanted to die? Quatre's heart started to race as she looked at the green eyes. How could someone like Trowa beg death?! He seemed strong and dangerous at first, however Quatre also saw a soft and gentle side to Trowa; A calmer more soothing side of Trowa. Quatre then stood on her tippy toes and brushed her lips against Trowa's.

Trowa's eyes widened slightly as the young girl's lips brushed against his. She was kissing him. Trowa had never been kissed before. Trowa lived his life as a human weapon of war; he never needed to worry about his feelings for others in his life. But he did envy people like Quatre who had a home to go to and a family to love her. Yet she had given all that up to come here and fight. Her lips were soft against his. Quatre then pulled away from him. Trowa couldn't help but feel that the young blond was disappointed and ashamed at what she had done.

Quatre felt disappointed that Trowa hadn't kissed her back. But also ashamed that she had kissed the boy that she was secretly falling for. Quatre blushed and looked at the floor. Quatre kept her eyes on a whole in the floor and wish she could just shrink and hide into that whole away from Trowa. Quatre knew that Trowa would probably hurt her as soon as he regained his senses. Quatre closed her eyes as she heard Trowa's shirt move.

Trowa went to touch the blond and saw how she flinched and shut her eyes tightly. She must have thought he was going to hurt her. Trowa placed his hand under her chin and made her look up at it. Her eyes shot open and met his. Trowa knew the girl wanted him. Her eyes showed him that. Trowa then leaned down and placed his lips upon hers. Trowa pulled back slightly. "Is this what you want?" He whispered before kissing her again.

Quatre's eye's fell shut as Trowa kissed her again. Quatre let her hands slip up Trowa's chest and around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Quatre then felt Trowa's arms wrap around her waist. She then felt his lips open slightly and his tongue slipped over her lips. Quatre opened her mouth and Trowa's tongue entered her. Trowa's tongue started to search her mouth and brush over her tongue. Quatre moaned in the miss almost begging for more as her back fell against the wall in the kiss.

Quatre then remembered what Trowa had said to her. _"Is this what you want?"_ The way he had said it; he was only doing this because she wanted it. He didn't do this because he wanted it. He was only trying to please her. Quatre pushed Trowa away causing the boy to take a few steps backwards. She looked up in to his eyes and said, "I can't do this..." She watched as a flash of confusion crossed over Trowa's eyes. "I don't want you to do that for me Trowa." She explained as she took a step forward. "I want you to want me."

Trowa heard what Quatre had said and understood her. She wanted him to love her. Trowa admitted he did admire the girl, but it wasn't love; and that's what she wanted from him. She didn't want a one night stand. She wanted a relationship, a real one. Trowa took a step up to Quatre and brushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes and placed it behind her ear.

"Trowa..." She whispered. "I like you a lot but..."

"I understand." He said and walked over to the door.

Quatre blinked and grabbed his arm as if to stop him. "Where are you going?" She asked softly.

"This is your room," Said Trowa. "You dropped your key when you fell and I picked it up." Trowa then pointed to the key which was now discarded on the floor. Trowa watched as Quatre's eyes widened in surprise. It would seem she had not even paid attention to her surroundings and she felt slightly embraced at this.

"W-Where's your room?" She asked a little embraced. "S-So I can find you in the morning." Quatre didn't need an answer as she looked into Trowa's eyes. "Y-You could stay here... If you wanted..." She asked and blushed again.

Trowa only turned back and looked at the girl clinging to his arm. Trowa nodded his thanks to the young girl and she smile sweetly at him and let go of him. Trowa watched as she walked over to the window and sat down in a chair looking out at the stars in the midnight blue sky. Trowa couldn't help but think Quatre looked like an angel as the light of the moon and stars shone on her face. Trowa smiled as the young girl yawned. She then leaned her arm on the arm of her chair and rested her head on it. Quatre's eyes seemed to get heavy as she couldn't keep them open. Sooner or later her eyes completely shut and she was breathing lightly and evenly.

Trowa walked over to the young girl and lifted her in to his arms. Trowa couldn't help but feel right with Quatre in his arms. Quatre's head rested on his chest and one of her hands grabbed his shirt and held on to it slightly as if it was something going to protect her from a nightmare. Trowa then walked over to the bed and placed Quatre down softly on one side of the bed and placed the sheet over her. Trowa then rested on the other side of the bed above the sheets and watched as the young girl slept peacefully before he to fell asleep watching her.

* * *

Quatre stirred as the sun hit her face. She groaned as she was awoken from her sleep. Quatre rolled over and felt something warm against her. She didn't register what it was but simply cuddle into it. Then her eyes fluttered open and she saw someone next to her, asleep by the movement of the chest. Quatre looked up and saw Trowa's sleeping face. Quatre could help but think that he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Quatre pondered how she had gotten there... She must have fallen asleep and Trowa put her to bed. She could feel her cloths on her so Trowa hadn't tried anything, not that she had expected him too.

She smiled as she felt something around her waist. She looked down and saw Trowa's arms around her. She smiled and looked at the clock. They wouldn't be docking for another two hours, so she closed her eyes and leaned into Trowa listening to his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

* * *

Trowa's eyes opened as a sound of people walking outside of the room grew louder. Trowa slowly opened his eyes and looked at the young girl sleeping in his arms. Trowa couldn't help but feel right just lying there next to her. She looked more like an angel when she slept than when she was awake. Trowa released the young girl from his tight grip. Trowa racked a hand through his bangs. He then turned back to look at the girl. Trowa couldn't help but stair at her. He was cursed by her beauty to watch her. Trowa shock his head and then got up and walked over to the bathroom to get ready for the battle. When Trowa left the bathroom he saw that Quatre was up and looking in the mirror at her reflection and brushing her long golden blond hair. Quatre's attention turned to Trowa as he watched her and she smiled at him. Even when she smiled she looked like an angel. Trowa moved away from the bathroom and let Quatre go in. Trowa sighed once he heard the bathroom door shut.

After last night there was no escaping it. He was bound to the petit girl. He was starting to feel something for her. The way she gave him a choice in a relationship was a different feeling that he had not felt before. Usually when someone did something that involved Trowa they didn't give him a choice. He almost felt happy to be around the girl, as if she could be the one to help regain his emotions. Even if they did make it out of this war alive they still had a lot of growing to do. Quatre probably knew that as well.

Trowa turned and looked out at the light blue sky, _Maybe one day I could learn to love you..._

_**

* * *

**_

Okay well that's the missing part of the chapter for you. Hope you guys liked it...

_**My friend Animechan123 had an idea about making a Q and A about this story... So in the next few chapters if you have any questions or suggestions on anything in the story could you please message me about it and I can see what I can do? Thanks**_


End file.
